Guard
Guarding is Kirby's only defensive action in games such as Kirby Super Star, its remake, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby: Planet Robobot, and Kirby Star Allies. By holding down the guard button, Kirby assumes a defensive posture until the button is released. While guarding, Kirby takes no damage from weak attacks and minimal damage from stronger attacks, in addition to retaining his ability and not getting knocked off the ground. Enemies that come in contact with a guarding Kirby also take minimal damage. Generally, guarding is ineffective against attacks which involve grabbing. Guarding also has no effect on environmental elements such as wind or lava. Kirby can only guard while standing still. Copy Abilities with Special Guards Bell: In Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''and ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, guarding with the Bell ability causes Kirby to pull the bell he wears on his head over his body to protect himself. When attacked while guarding, the bell will send out sound waves that hurt nearby enemies. In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Bell's guard will only produce sound waves if timed precisely before an attack hits Kirby. This change was made to balance the ability for a competitive game. Ice: In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, guarding with the Ice ability produces a spherical ice formation around Kirby which blocks more damage than a regular guard. It also damages nearby enemies when the guard button is released. This ability is also present in Kirby Super Star and its remake. Leaf: In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, while guarding with the Leaf ability, Kirby is intangible instead of invincible; attacks will simply pass through him regardless of their power. This guard also makes Kirby immune to grabs. Releasing the guard causes minor damage to nearby enemies. Mirror: In Kirby Super Star and its remake as well as in Kirby: Planet Robobot, guarding with the Mirror ability provides a shining bubble of energy around Kirby's body. This bubble negates damage from even strong attacks and can reflect projectiles. ESP: In Kirby: Planet Robobot, guarding with the ESP ability causes psychokinetic energy to swirl around Kirby’s hands for a moment. Depending on when an enemy touches Kirby, he will perform one of 2 counter attacks. Smash: In Kirby: Planet Robobot, guarding with the Smash ability allows Kirby to utilize the Bubble Shield from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. However, the Bubble Shield will not deteriorate as it does in the Super Smash Bros. series. Kirby is invincible while guarding. Ninja: In every game after Kirby‘s Return to Dream Land, if Kirby is hit in the first few seconds of guarding, Kirby will substitute himself with a log. This can also be done if Kirby is dodging and an enemy attacks (or the enemy itself touches) Kirby. The log that is substituted will disappear in a couple of seconds, although both the log and Kirby (changing back) deals damage to enemies. Staff: In Kirby Star Allies, guarding with the Staff ability moments before taking a hit allows Kirby to perform a powerful counterattack. Spider: In Kirby Star Allies, guarding with the Spider ability causes Kirby to encase himself in a cocoon made out of silk. If Kirby is attacked while inside the cocoon, spikes will come out, damaging enemies. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe The Guard mechanic was vastly upgraded in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Not only can players guard, but they can also perform a sideways dodge while guarding, making Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s guard system very similar to Super Smash Bros. Despite this modification, more enemy and boss attacks can pierce Kirby's defense than in Kirby Super Star and its remake. As in Super Smash Bros. Melee, dodging can also be performed in the air, but only once before touching the ground again. Kirby will still lose very small amounts of health if attacked while guarding, but not as much the attack normally does. In Kirby Fighters and Kirby Fighters Deluxe, there is a visible guard meter indicating the remaining strength of a Kirby's guard before it is pierced. Similar to shield decay in Super Smash Bros., it gradually decreases on its own while one's guard is held, as well as decreasing from attacks. When not guarding, the meter rapidly replenishes itself. The dodge maneuver was made faster, granting less invincibility time, but letting players follow up a dodge with a counterattack more quickly and effectively. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The shield mechanic in the Super Smash Bros. series is heavily based on the guard mechanic of the ''Kirby'' series. Shielding in the Super Smash Bros. games produces an energy bubble very reminiscent of the Mirror ability's Reflect Guard. The primary difference is that shields shrink as they are held or when they take damage, and will break if they get too small, stunning the user, though shields' power regenerates when they are not in use. This shield design eventually made an appearance in the Kirby series through Kirby: Planet Robobot's Smash Bros. ability, although it is purely a cosmetic effect when guarding and has no special properties. Related Quotes Trivia *As a helper, Tac has his own guard move known as Tac Hide. When used, it allows attacks to pass right through him, leaving him completely unscathed. *According to the Kirby's 20th Anniversary Celebration Book, the developers of ''Kirby Super Star originally considered creating a technique called the "Guard Bomb"; if Kirby guarded for enough time and absorbed attacks, he would charge up an enemy-damaging explosion that he would trigger when he lifted his guard. This idea was scrapped. Artwork KSS Kirby 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KPR Sticker 163.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery KTD_Guard.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Guard.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR Guard.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Guard.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Guard_2.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Sword Hero) KSA_Guard&CopyEssence.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_IceGuard.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Ice)